Unassuming
by Airhead Gemini
Summary: Meet Chi Hikawa, she has amazing grades, is the Vice President for her class and is friends with almost everyone. With her bubblegum-pink hair, and piercing golden eyes she is constantly called Miss Perfect. In most stories, Miss Perfect is an insecure, damsel in distress who constantly needs saving. In our story, Miss Perfect is the unassuming villain with too much pride.
1. Prologue

Extended Summary:

Meet Chi Hikawa, she has amazing grades, is the Vice President for her class and is friends with almost everyone. With her bubblegum-pink hair, piercing golden eyes and a well endowed body, she is constantly called Miss Perfect. She truly represents a perfect student at True Cross Academy. In most stories, Miss Perfect is an insecure, damsel in distress who constantly needs saving from the villain. In our story, Miss Perfect is the unassuming villain who has twisted intentions and a well hidden superiority complex.

* * *

 **Eight Years Ago**

" _Sin, slow down!" a teenage boy yelled as he chased a small girl with bubblegum pink hair and a pixie cut through Gehenna: realm of the damned. The boy had green hair that formed a spike at the top of his head and his eyes shined a bright blue. "Never, Amaimon! Never!" the girl laughed maniacally, her elongated canines prominent._

" _Amaimon-sama, your father is requesting counsel with Sin-sama," a low class dog demon approached the duo, "Alone." Sin straightened herself, gave Amaimon a look when he opened his mouth to protest, and followed the dog demon to the the palace. Sin sighed, she only ever got counsel when she did something so utterly atrocious, like killing a fellow upper class demon, that even Satan himself felt the need to punish her._

What did I do wrong this time? _, she thought to herself, unsure of what she had done. When they reached the palace gates, Sin looked up. The wall surrounding the palace was made of blue fire, and the palace itself appeared to be made of the night sky. When the dog demon escorting her approached the flames, they lashed out at him. Sin sighed, knowing this was going to happen, and walked forward. The flames instantly parted for her, closing immediately after she was safely through. Unfortunately, the dog demon was on his way through when they closed._

 _Sin smirked at the smell of his burning flesh, uttering a simple "Oops, I forgot to warn you that lower class demons aren't allowed through. Be careful," tauntingly. Sin continued to walk the path that led to the entrance of the palace._

 _Once entering the palace, she began to make her way to the throne room, kicking a skull out of her way as she did so, and she started to twirl. Her fire red dress, that was jagged and frayed at the edges, twirled with her. She continued to twirl all the way to the throne room, and stopped right before she crashed into the double doors._

 _Gulping, Sin pushed the door open, worried about what her punishment would be, but also curious about why she was being punished. Walking into the room, she glanced up at the silhouette of a man that was coated in blue flames. The silhouette sat on a throne of bones, and the only thing you could actually see, besides the blue fire that consumed him, were his eyes and teeth._

 _Sin frowned, she wasn't used to Satan smiling before her punishments, a scowl or smirk maybe, but never a smile. That just made her even more curious. She walked forward and bowed, realizing her mistake a moment too late._ " _ **Sin, what did I tell about bowing to anyone, even myself?"**_ _Satan questioned._

" _Not to do so," she spoke clearly while straightening herself._

" _ **Why?"**_

" _Because I am far too powerful to show such weakness."_

" _ **That's my deadly Sin,"**_ _Satan spoke with affection lacing his voice, something that rarely occurred since Samael abandoned Gehenna to work with the exorcists,_ " _ **Come closer."**_ _Sin did as requested._ " _ **How old are you now, SIn?"**_ _Satan asked as he placed his hands on her shoulders._

 _Wincing from the burns that were surely marking her skin, but confused by the question, Sin answered with a puzzled look on her face, "I am seven human years."_

 _Satan released her and placed his hand on his chin,_ " _ **Yes, I believe you are old enough now,"**_ _he stood and ignored the puzzled "For what?" that came from Sin,_ " _ **From this day forth, you shall be known as Chi Hikawa, and you shall travel to Assiah to assist in the capture of my son, Rin Okumura."**_

 _Sin gasped, he was willing to give such an important job to_ her _of all demons? She looked through her bangs for the first time all night, her piercing gold eyes nearly glowing brighter than Satan's flames, "Whatever you wish, Satan-sama."  
Satan scowled at the, slightly mocking, honorific, _" _ **I told you to call me just Satan, we shall be equals one day… Chi,"**_ _and with a wave of his hand, newly named Chi Hikwa landed in a forest in Tokyo, Japan._

 **Present Day**

"Chi! Wake up, Chi!"a persistent knocking woke up a sleeping girl with shoulder length, bubblegum pink hair. Groaning, Chi rolled out of her bed and onto the floor. After getting up, she quickly got dress in her True Cross Academy uniform, adding a few pins to the sweater. Spinning until she ended up in front of her mirror. She pulled her hair into a side ponytail, added some clear lip gloss to her lips and smirked to herself. _Damn, I look good,_ she thought. She stared into her glowing gold eyes and willed the glow to fade.

After successfully getting ready for the day, she grabbed her school bag and opened the door to her dorm room. A girl with long, dark brown hair fell into her chest. The girl was several inches shorter than Chi, so she looked extremely tiny, even compared to Chi's 5'3" height. "Mika, you need to be more careful," Chi scolded the girl, Mika, in a light tone.

"Sor-sorry, Chi. I was worried that you wouldn't make it in time for your speech," Mika stuttered slightly while talking to her idol. Chi was extremely popular around campus. She was a role model to most of the first year girls and even some of her upperclassmen looked up to her because of her grades and popularity. Most students had arrived a week prior to the first day of classes, and they instantly crowded around Chi. Her grades landed her the spot of Vice President of her class, bested only by one other named Yukio Okumura.

"Come on, we better get a move on if we don't want to be late," Chi said as she started walking away. Mika followed her like a lost puppy, and Chi smirked. She had so many _pathetic_ humans in the palm of her hand at this school, it was like that wherever she went. Her beauty attracted them, and her outward personality kept them in her control. _Humans truly are pathetic,_ she mused, _Satan was right, I am truly superior to so many creatures._

She listened to Mika's babbling until they arrived at the auditorium. Separating from Mika to go to the front row, where the student counsel sat, she sighed in relief. She sat next to the treasurer, and ignored all of the speeches until the class President was up. Yukio Okumura. She rolled her eyes as she listened to him babble on about how he hoped everyone would have a good year, but clapped when she was expected to do so, and she kept a smile on her face the whole time. _How are you born with Satan as a father and not get any form of demonic powers?!,_ she though with anger, _The King would have been so happy if he had two offsprings with his powers._

Once Yukio was finished, it was her turn to give her speech. Sighing, she made her way up to the podium, waving at the imbeciles who muttered her name as if she were a goddess. Standing in front of her fellow classmen, she scanned the crowd while giving her speech.

"Fellow first years-," _Where is he?,_ she thought "Incredibly thankful-," _Come on, I know he's here,_ "I plan to aid Yukio-san in making this year great-," _There he is,_ Chi thought triumphantly "Thank you all for electing me Student Council Vice President."

She made eye contact briefly with Rin Okumura before she left the stand and she opened the telepathic connection that all demons shared. _Wow,_ she heard him think, _She seems… incredible._ She smirked, _Oh, you have no idea, Rin Okumura._ She saw his eyes widen and he looked around rapidly, but she quickly shut off the link. Her smirk widened into a grin, _You have no idea at all._


	2. Chapter One

Chi was sitting outside of the Headmaster's office, picking at her nails. _That old coot needs to hurry up,_ she thought, annoyed, _How dare he make_ me _wait! Does he not know how important I am?_ She smirked, _I'm sure his father would love to hear about this._ "The Headmaster will see you now," a smiling secretary said as she put the phone down.

"Thank you," Chi said, smiling politely. _Finally,_ she walked through the double doors and sat in one of the plush chairs. The Headmaster was facing the large widows behind the desk, completely ignoring her. "Wow, Samael. I would have thought you would have _at least_ greet me," Chi commented with a teasing tone, her annoyance nearly tangible.

He was instantly in front of her, his expression dark and he whispered "How do you know me by that name, Chi Hikawa?" Chi giggled, a teasing smile on her face. She leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "I prefer the name _Sin-sama_ much more, so be a dear and address me properly."

His expression flickered into something she couldn't quite comprehend, and he backed off. "Well, _Sin-sama_ ," he practically spat her name, which caused her to smirk in triumph, "What brings you to my office?"

Chi stood and circled him, dragging her finger across his chest and back, "I wish to join the cram school."  
His eyes widened and a teasing smirk crossed his face, "Oh? Did you by any chance abandon my father?" his expression darkened again, "Or are you here for the boy?"

Chi scoffed, "I would never abandon my kin, unlike a certain someone," she practically sang the last part, "Of course I'm here for the boy."

He glared at her for several moments before he started to beam in her direction, "Very well, I'm sure you know where the classroom is. You must hurry, though. Class has already begun." Chi stuck her nose into the air, turned around and walked to the door. "Oh, and Chi-chan," Samael began, his voice holding a dangerous edge despite the kind smile his face held, "Address me as Mephisto Pheles while you are here."

"Of course, Headmaster Pheles! Bye-bye!" Chi beamed as she walked out of the door, a friendly grin on her face.

 **\- Timeskip -**

Chi approached the door to her Anti-demon Pharmaceutics class. Plastering a bright smile on her face, she opened the door without knocking. She stepped in, fully expecting all eyes to be on her, but no. All eyes were on the two arguing boy in the classroom, one of which as Rin Okumura. "Uhm," Chi started, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly, "Did I come at a bad time?"

All eyes were instantly on her. _That's better,_ she thought, still smiling. Yukio Okumura stepped forward, "Hello," he said, smiling politely, "Are you lost?"

Chi's face faltered slightly, "Is this… Anti-demon Pharmaceutics?" she asked, fetching a paper that held her new schedule from her pocket.

"Yes, it is. You must be a new student," Yukio spoke, pushing his glasses up, "Please introduce yourself. Class please sit and be respectful."

Chi walked in, grinning broadly, while inwardly scoffing. "I'm Chi Hikawa, please call me Chi!" she said while pointing at herself with her thumb. She made eye contact with Rin and her grin fell into a small smile while she forced a blush to her cheeks. She took a seat behind Rin, maintaining eye contact the entire time. He blushed and averted his eyes the moment she sat down.

"Okay, class. Please look over the mistakes that you made on your quizzes." Yukio spoke up, averting everyone's attention from Chi to himself. Chi pouted, she absolutely loved it when she was the center of attention, it made her proud that she was so beautiful. The bell rang and everyone stood and made their way out of the classroom.

She jogged to catch up with Rin, calling after him, "Excuse me!" she paused and pretended to be out of breath when he turned around, "Can you show me where the training grounds are?"

He grinned, _What a stupid smile,_ she thought, "Sure, you can follow me! I'm Rin Okumura, by the way." _Trust me, I know that already,_ "I'm Chi Hikawa." They walked together silently, Rin sneaking glances at Chi the entire time. _If he doesn't stop looking at me, I'm going to gouge out his eyes,_ she thought, annoyed.

Outwardly though, she glanced at Rin a small smile formed on her lips, "See something you like?" she asked, giggling at his shocked expression. She opened up the telepathic link, tuning into his thoughts, _Gah! I'm such an idiot! Now, she's going to think I'm a weirdo._ She smiled for real at that, maybe he had more going for than just his father's flames. Then he tripped over nothing. _Then again, maybe not,_ she mused, _Though, he is pretty amusing._ She watched as he rubbed the back of his neck, that stupid grin back on his face.

When they arrived at the Practical Training Grounds, they split up. Chi sat with the girls, whose names she has not yet learned, and sat down with her legs dangling of the edge. Since it was her first day, she was just observing. Watching Rin and another boy, Bon, race each other than attack each other, she couldn't but laugh.

When the other girls went, she listened in on the boys' conversation about the Cursed Temple. _I remember the stories that Satan and Amaimon used to tell me. It was one of Satan's favorite events,_ she thought, smiling at the memory of her bedtime stories. "I'm on my way my Kitty Cat!" the voice of her instructor pulled her out of her thoughts.

She tuned into the conversation of the boys again, smirking when she heard it was about jumping into the arena and facing the Leaper. She stood, deciding that she would be the good person everyone thought she was and walked over to the boys to derail them. After all, what would Satan say if she let his son be killed by a lower class demon? "Uhm, guys? Shouldn't you stop him?" she asked as she watched Bon slide into the arena. He was yelling something about defeating Satan and ambitions. She honestly couldn't help it, she let out a small, unnoticeable giggle.

The reaper was about to attack him, but Rin jumped down and let the Leaper bite him, blocking Bon. She gasped when he forced the telepathic connection open, and nearly started shaking when she felt the intensity of his flames burning inside him. _**Let go! I said let go, dammit!**_ , he thought and the raging flames inside of him calmed once the Leaper released him. "Listen here, Bon. I'm going to be the one to defeat Satan!" Rin exclaimed, glaring at Bon. That caused another huge squabble between the human boy and Satan's spawn.

 _You're wrong, Rin. The only one that can defeat Satan… is me. But I shall never betray my kin,_ Chi thought resolutely. Ignoring her thoughts, Chi rushed down to the arena, pretending to be worried. "Rin!" she tripped slightly on her way to him, "Are you okay?!"

Rin looked shocked at her concern but blushed a light pink. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for worrying though!" he smiled brightly.

"It's no problem, really," Chi said, "That's what friends are for, right?"

 _That stupid smile is back,_ she mused, not as annoyed by it as she was earlier, _He should scowl more, it would suit his features better._ "Yeah, that's what friends are for!" Rin answered her earlier question, shaking her out of her thoughts. _Actually, his smile is just fine._

 **-Timeskip-**

Chi walked into her dorm room, untying the ribbon that held her hair up as she did so. Looking at herself in the mirror, she dimly noticed her eyes were the only thing illuminating the dark room. She changed into a flowing, white nightgown and sat on her bed. Laying back, she stared at her ceiling. _Rin's not… that bad, neither are the others, I guess,_ she mused, _Maybe I can actually be friends with them._ She shot up as awareness filled her, _Amaimon is here._


	3. Chapter Two

**Ten Years Ago**

 _"Amaimon, what kind of demon am I?" a five year old Sin had asked._

 _Amaimon had looked surprised, but had answered, "You are a demon like no other, Sin. Unlike every demon in existence, you were not created by Satan." Sin looked surprised, if she wasn't made by Satan, how was she made? Amaimon must have understood her confused look, because he continued, "You, Sin, are the embodiment of the flaws of humanity: The Seven Deadly Sins that each and every human inevitably commits. You are a demon, but you hold more of humanity in you than any human."_

 **Present Day**

Chi stood up quickly, sensing Amaimon's rapidly fading presence. _He's here!_ , she rushed to her window and jumped out, not bothering to put shoes on, _I haven't seen_ _him in so long_! She ran through the forests surrounding True Cross Academy as quickly as she could. She made it to the center in less than three minutes, scanning the clearing her instincts brought her to. She spotted Behemoth, and smirked. _Wherever Behemoth is, Amaimon is close_ , she recalled how he would never abandon his precious familiar.

She saw a figure walk out of the tree line and approach Behemoth, her presence going unnoticed due to her masking it. "Amaimon," she whispered and saw him tense, "I haven't seen you in so long."

He spun around in a circle, "Who's there?"

Chi smirked, "Guess."

He faced the direction of her voice, but she was still cloaked in the darkness of the tree line, "I don't like guessing games, and I don't like playing games when I don't know who the other players are," he said, the annoyance in his voice tangible.

Chi giggled, she had always thought his aversion to guessing games was amusing. She willed her eyes to glow, and then opened them wide. She heard a gasp but ignored it, "But guessing games are my favorite."

"Sin," he stepped forward, so she stepped back, "Where have you been? I thought father had killed you," there was noticeable sorrow in his voice.

Chi rushed to the other side of the clearing without Amaimon noticing, "Close your eyes, Amaimon," she softly commanded, her quiet voice had an underlying tone of dominance behind it, "And don't open them." He did as he was told, sensing the threat that laid beneath her soft command.

Chi walked forward, and stood behind him. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around his toned waist and hugged him tightly. Amaimon raised his arms and wrapped his hands around Chi's smaller ones. Chi rested her forehead between his shoulder blades, sighing in comfort she got from the familiarity.

Suddenly, Chi smirked and stood on her tippy-toes. Still shorter than him, she tilted her head upwards to whisper, "I missed you," into his ear. Amaimon opened his mouth to respond when Chi bit his neck. Amaimon gasped, his eyes flying open at the sudden sensation, "St-stop, Sin," he muttered, attempting to break free of her hold.

Chi only bit harder, and harder until her canines entered his skin and drew blood. She slowly released his neck, lapping up the blood with her tongue. She spun Amaimon around after and took in his appearance. Amaimon was panting slightly, had a flush on his face and his eyes were lidded.

Chi smirked, "My, my, my Amaimon… I never knew you were a masochist," she whispered into his ear.

Amaimon's eyes opened fully, them sweeping over her form before he looked up with a smirk of his own, "You didn't stick around long enough to find out." Chi's expression darkened and Amaimon own expression flickered into fear for a brief moment before returning to an apathetic one. He opened his mouth when Chi pounced on him.

After tackling Amaimon, Chi straddled him and bared her teeth, "You would think that, at your age, you would have learned to not disrespect your superiors so blatantly," she leaned towards his face, "But, I guess your punishment is long overdue."

Chi bit his neck again, but this time she sucked until his blood came rushing out and then she ground her hips down. Amaimon threw his head back and his eyes were wide open, "Sin!" he yelled, the sensations confusing his body, "Stop!"

She did. Chi pecked her bloodied lips against his own, and then she was gone.

 **Nine Years Ago**

 _"Ahh!" Sin screamed out in pain, "Why does it hurt so much?!" Amaimon had looked at her with concern, wondering the same thing that she was screaming out. **"Sin, each time you unlock another sin, the pain your body must go through is extreme,"** Satan had said while standing over her shaking form, **"You are feeling the pain of all the humans who had felt any pain from the sin that you are unlocking, physical or psychological. But the pain that you are feeling, will only add to your strength."**_

 _Finally the pain had stopped, and she stood. "What sin did you unlock?" Amaimon asked._

 _"I'm not sure, though I feel even more awesome than before," she replied with a smirk on her face._

 _Satan had given her a look and said, **"Pride. Definitely pride."**_

 **Present Day**

Chi rushed to her room, hunched over in pain. _Am I… unlocking another sin?_ , she questioned herself, attempting to quiet her grunts of pain. The pain slowly ebbed away, and her only clear though was hunger. She wasn't sure what she was hungry for, but she was sure that the taste of Amaimon's dried blood on her lips was making her feel _starved_.

Chi walked to the mini-fridge in her dorm room, opened it a took out a thermos of a thick, red liquid. Blood. Unlike most demons, who were created by Satan with the use of corrupt human souls, Chi slowly manifested into existence, and could only survive on two things: human blood or human souls, to make up for her lack of mortality. Chi had to drink blood to sustain her anemia, and had to eat souls so she had a soul in her body at all. Before she knew it, the thermos was empty and her hunger had only intensified. She sighed and leaned against the wall, realizing something that didn't please her all that much: she had unlocked the sin of gluttony.


End file.
